


Sweet Punkin' Spice

by CopperContessa_13



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dante's Inferno Room, Original Character(s), Other, Reader-Insert, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperContessa_13/pseuds/CopperContessa_13
Summary: At the canteen of Dante's Inferno Room, you stumble across a leaflet advertising one of the dancers. Intrigued, you seek the lady in question out...What started out as a story/picture I cobbled together for a Discord server challenge has become an anthology fic all about my Dante’s Inferno Room OC. Enjoy!I do not own the artwork for Punkin'. The image was created on www.dolldivine.com using "Dinogeddon," a game created by Ola (Doll Divine) with art by Kaylie McDougal (Kayliesaurus-rex on DeviantArt). Please support their work.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Punkin' Spice

During a trip to Dante’s Inferno Room, a piece of paper on the canteen’s bar catches your eye. It’s a flyer advertising one of the dancers. On the bottom, however, you noticed this particular one has some chicken scratch writing on it. As you turn the paper to read it better, you’re slightly disgusted by a mysterious residue that transfers to your fingers.

⁂

You watched Punkin' dance and decided you liked her. You found her afterwards and buttered her up with every line you could think of. That made her like you. She scampered away like a rabbit, giggling like a schoolgirl as she shot a coy look back at you. You followed her to a nice, secluded place and did what came naturally.

⁂

While re-dressing yourself, you think about the paper you found at the canteen. She wasn’t that hard to get after all, it seemed. 

"I don't mean to be forward, Punkin', but how much do I owe you?" you ask.

"Oh, don't worry about that. This time's on the house," she smiled. "You're fun. Promise you'll come back soon?"

"How could I ever stay away?" you grinned back.

On a whim, you decided to mention what was written on the leaflet at the canteen.

“Oh, I know those initials,” she sighed while rolling her eyes. "He just doesn't understand 'the game.' I love a little bit of a chase, you know? It's my job and all, but who says I can't have a little fun while doing it? Oh well. His loss."

She sat in front her vanity and reapplied some makeup as you continued to dress yourself. Glancing around the room, you noticed the walls of the room were covered with paper decorations. Garlands made of orange and black construction paper and faded cutouts of pumpkins, black cats and classic horror movie monsters caught your eye. On the ceiling, tiny ghosts made out of bits of cheesecloth lazily swayed in the breeze cause by an unknown draft.

"So you actually do love halloween, huh?"

"Yeah, that part of my schtick isn't a gimmick."

"Do you like horror movies at all?"

"Sure! I jump every time I watch Lon Chaney Jr. in The Wolf Man."

"Oh, well, I've never seen that one," you said. "It was popular way before my time."

You caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her once-cheery expression had fallen. She had been poised to paint on more bright pink lipstick, but the hand holding the tube was frozen in place. It hovered centimeters above the corner of her lips which had drooped slightly. The light in her eyes dimmed a little, too. Her appearance suddenly became much more sombre. In the seconds that had passed since you made that comment, her look had somehow become... older. Tired, maybe, was a better word.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Punkin'— uh, Mary Anne."

She spun around to face you. As if it had never left, a happy expression was plastered on her face again.

"Oh, you could never upset me, gorgeous," she said with a wink.

"Still, I feel like I was rude just now. Could I take you to dinner at Mervin's down the street to make up for it?"

Though she kept smiling, she crossed her arms. You recognized the gesture as subconsciously defensive. 

"I don't really like to leave Dante's. It's my home, after all! Why would I ever want to leave? We have food just as good as Mervin's down at the canteen."

"It'll be my treat!" you insist. "Tell you what. How about I go down and place an order and bring it back when it's ready? We can eat up here. I promise I'll pay for all the time you're away from the floor. Double, even!"

"W-well... I guess it has been a while since I've had an egg cream."

"An egg cream? What's that taste like?" you said sincerely "I've never heard of that before."

Her shoulders slumped and her face drooped, her sadness apparent.

"I don't think I can join you today, hon. I need to watch my figure."

"Did I say something wrong again? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said with a sad chuckle. 

Punkin' reached her hand out to touch a yellowing cutout of a cartoonish looking Frankenstein's monster. She studied the places where it had creased due to, presumably, sitting in storage for decades. She ran her finger over its rounded edges.

Her bed groaned slightly as you sat down. When she looked over at you, she flashed a small smile.

"You don't have to listen to me jabber on," she said.

"I want to. What's wrong?"

Punkin' let out a long sigh.

"I don't know if you'd understand this or not. You might be too new," she said somberly. "But for me, I have a hard time thinking about how the world kept turning after I died. At Dante's, though, I can just pretend nothing's changed."

"But it has changed, Mary Anne. You can't keep pretending forever, can you?"

Punkin' gave you a weak smile.

"I'm gonna try to."

⁂

You left. You came back again and again and again. You continued to play 'her game' many times but she never talked much. She only led you to the rooms reserved for paying customers.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr as @strange-n-unbluusual


End file.
